<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll shelter you from the rain. by Callistoknjoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422527">I’ll shelter you from the rain.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon'>Callistoknjoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, but there’s no cutting if you’re worried about that.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahiro finds comfort in Issei under the pouring rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll shelter you from the rain.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtogauva/gifts">earthtogauva</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A present for my lovely friend ilysm &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Breathe in, Hiro. Breathe. I’m here. I’m here.” Rain splatters on the window. The pitter-patter sound of water droplets and Takahiro’s heavy breathing mixed like a sad song Issei would play when he’s angry. Because he hates it. He hates it the most.</p><p>“I fuh-fucking hate this shit fuck,” Hiro’s grip on his sleeves tightens, his knuckles turning white. Issei wanted to punch a wall and let it crumble upon Takahiro’s pain.</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro, the love of his life, his best friend, his partner, his cloud that hides him under the burning sun and opens up to let him see the moon. His hero, <em> his </em> Hiro. His Hiro that he has no idea could be so tough that Issei couldn’t help but to hold on to and never let go.</p><p>When they first met, Issei knew that Takahiro is not your average teenager, to his eyes at least. Takahiro who always finds reasons to skip gatherings. Takahiro who always brushes off offensive shit like it's nothing. Takahiro who’s as stoic as a rock when everyone cries or feels bad when a teacher lashes off at them. </p><p>Takahiro is special. Takahiro is different. Takahiro is also secretive.</p><p>It was a miracle that Issei found him with a tear-streaked face outside of a convenience store. Issei knew that Hiro lived in a good few neighbourhoods away from him because he lives the farthest from his three friends. </p><p>“Hanamaki? What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Fuck I didn’t know you live in this area.”</p><p>“You wanna grab a drink?”</p><p>And that was the start of how Matsukawa Issei tears Hanamaki Takahiro’s walls one by one, and learns about what he hides under all that facade.</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro pulls on his hair a lot.</p><p>Issei wouldn’t stop him even though he wanted to. Who is he to stop it anyway? Takahiro is clearly far from being comfortable around him. He couldn't afford to take away the one method Takahiro had to calm down.</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro has scratch marks on his thighs and somewhere on his body.</p><p>Marks on his thighs are placed high, so it wouldn’t get exposed by the volleyball shorts. Takahiro never opens his shirt in front of others. Issei is worried. But Takahiro is fragile to his eyes. Issei started to feel scared.</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro cries when he’s sure he’s hidden away.</p><p>As hidden as it is, they’re around Issei. It started to be that way when they found each other at the convenience store.</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro cries, pulls on his hair and scratches his thighs and his body around Issei.</p><p>And Issei wanted it to stop.</p><p>So one day, he tried.</p><p>Takahiro was tucked in the corner of a hidden storeroom, curled into a ball. Issei watched as Takahiro struggled to count to ten and pulled on his hair, the tip of his fingers buried in that pinkish hair of his.</p><p>Usually he would be able to watch while counting along and rubbing circles on Takahiro’s knees. But that day was not the day.</p><p>Issei stumbled forward and caught Takahiro in an embrace, separating his hands from gripping his hair.</p><p>“Don’t be too fucking hard on yourself, Takahiro. Fuck, pull my hair instead, hurt me, scratch me. I hate watching you like this. I can’t take it anymore. Lean on me, Takahiro. Lean on me.”</p><p>Issei wasn’t sure if it’s wrong or right. He wasn’t sure if he should’ve said what he said or not. He wasn’t sure if he had crossed the line or not. But Takahiro’s fingers found their way to Issei’s hair.</p><p>His grip was tight, but not tight enough that Issei would grit his teeth. Then Takahiro tugs softly, it wasn’t as harsh as he did on his own hair. Takahiro somehow acted as if he was kissed by the soft rain after a long day in a desert. Calm.</p><p>From letting Takahiro pull his hair to him whispering I love you’s to Takahiro’s ears. They have seen hell unfold before their eyes. Takahiro’s hell, to be precise. But Takahiro’s pain is his pain too.</p><p>Takahiro knocked on his door a few minutes ago, drenched in the rain and his tears. Issei caught him before he could fall.</p><p>He led Takahiro to his room and leaned him against the wall.</p><p>Now here they are. Under the rain and in Issei’s room, Takahiro breaks.</p><p>“Hiro, breathe. Count with me, darling. That’s it.” Although counting often only works until it reaches five, Issei still rubs Takahiro’s back softly. Telling him that he did great and he would always be proud. Takahiro never stops trying to even his breathing, he wanted to talk, but he needed to breathe.</p><p>“I-Issei help me. Help.”</p><p>“I’m here. You know I’m here.” Issei grabs one of Takahiro’s hands and places it on his heart, “You feel that yeah? That’s me. That’s my heart beating. I’m here Hiro. You’re not alone.”</p><p>Takahiro grips the front of his shirt and cries harder, “You’re here.”</p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>“Yes Hiro. I’m here. You’re holding me.”</p><p>Takahiro took one large intake of air. The tears finally stopped and he could count to ten fully. Although he is still hiccuping from all the crying, he’s sure now that Issei is holding him and he’s real. Which means he had again, successfully brought himself to his comfort in the form of one Matsukawa Issei.</p><p>Somehow, they’re both laying down now. Somehow, his head is right above Issei's chest. He could hear his heartbeat. It’s the best sound to hear when Takahiro hates the world, because he could only listen to Issei and Issei only. It’s more than enough.</p><p>Slowly and so gently, something Issei could only do around Takahiro, he peels away the damp pieces of clothes hugging Takahiro’s body. Carrying Takahiro to the bathroom isn’t hard and he likes it that the other fits right into his arms.</p><p>“It’s them again.” Takahiro finally talks when Issei starts to lather shampoo into his hair. Now the bathroom smells of honey, from a hair wash Issei bought especially for Takahiro.</p><p>“Again?” </p><p>“They have so much to say. I was just drinking my tea and suddenly they came barging in telling me I’m doing nothing but lazing around. Motherfuckers didn't see how i was lose my mind doing fucking math.”</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro works hard. He works hard in everything. Life, school, volleyball, everything and Issei is proud of each one of them. He likes to let Takahiro know that and sometimes, at times like these, Takahiro would agree with him.</p><p>He’s proud of himself, sometimes. He can do shit right, sometimes. Keyword being sometimes. And that is okay.</p><p>Because yes, to him, it may be sometimes but he knows, to Issei, it will be an always. And one always is enough for him to live by.</p><p>Takahiro told Issei exactly that and Issei could only smile and kiss Takahiro tenderly. For as long as he needs to and as long as Takahiro lets him, he will always be Takahiro’s shelter from the thunderstorm outside.</p><p><em> One day </em>, Issei thought to himself. </p><p>
  <em> One day I will whisk you away from the storm and show you all the brightest places and dry your tears. One day we will get there together. Until then I’ll stay with you, right </em>
  <em>here.</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hanamatsu’s <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3lrO3Hpzb9p9wNwhnUlqzV?si=Cs0eNjKjQD-yQY_WuqbhYQ">song.</a></p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday nini.</p><p>(P/s, Is it normal to tear up while writing even though you weren’t feeling sad when you started writing?)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and don’t forget to send the stars your wishes!🌌🔭</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/minappletea">twitter!</a><br/>My <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/minappletea">curious cat</a> acc if you have any questions!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>